


0111000001110010011000010110111001101011

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [519]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anger, Crimes & Criminals, Dating, Double Life, Fluff and Angst, Hacking, M/M, Police, Strangers to Lovers, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Paul est un agent cherchant les hackers pour les mettre face à leur destin, c'est-à-dire le tribunal, Antoine en rit énormément.
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Paul Pogba
Series: FootballShot [519]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	0111000001110010011000010110111001101011

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinns/gifts).



> Please reviens

** 0111000001110010011000010110111001101011 **

  
Paul est un policier comme un autre en apparence, mais dans les faits, il est plus. Pour faire une métaphore, il est l’Agent Smith dans Matrix, il recherche ceux qui menacent la sécurité informatique, il les traque dans l’univers cybernétique, pour les trouver dans le monde réel et les envoyer devant le tribunal. Il a toujours bien fait son boulot, une bonne partie des hackers, des criminels sur le Dark Web ont fini en prison grâce à lui. Mais maintenant, il a trouvé son Neo. Ou plutôt il le cherche, le traque. Paul ne peut pas expliquer, mais c’est probablement le meilleur hacker auquel il a fait face. Il le cherche depuis des mois, et pourtant il n’a toujours aucune idée de comment le stopper. Il ne l’admire pas, absolument pas, alors pourquoi ressent-il une sorte d’admiration pour le criminel ? Il ne peut pas lui donner du crédit, mais le hacker est plutôt doué pour mettre à mal les systèmes, et Paul lui-même. 

Mais après une année entière de chasse, Paul a enfin obtenu une réponse. Il a la localisation et le nom du hacker. Antoine Griezmann, Barcelone. Il n’a juste pas sa photo. Il remercie le virus qu’il a dû modifié et ensuite envoyé dans un mail truqué pour récupérer toutes ces informations. Il ne pensait pas que ça fonctionnerait, mais le jeune français n’a pas eu l’habileté de faire attention à une adresse mail semblant banale. Dommage pour le meilleur hacker auquel il a fait face. Cependant pour le moment, Paul a un rendez-vous avec un gars, c’est un coup d’essai pour faire face à la solitude de son métier. C’est un blondinet étrange avec des boucles mal camouflées sous du gel, Paul ne dira rien là-dessus, il n’est pas venu pour faire une enquête, ou pour se disputer avec un gars qu’il ne connaît pas spécialement. Fait surprenant, le gars s’appelle comme son hacker préféré. Antoine. Le monde est petit. Il n’est pas déçu du rendez-vous, mais son esprit est concentré sur la mission du lendemain, avec une unité, il se rend chez le hacker, et il l’arrête une bonne fois pour toute.

Paul se décale pour laisser un policier défoncer la porte de l’appartement de Barcelone. C’est aujourd’hui qu’il trouve Griezmann, et qu’il conclue son dossier, à jamais. Il n’y aura plus jamais de jeu, de chasse à l’œuf entre eux. Aujourd’hui tout se finit, et plus rien ne recommencera une nouvelle fois entre eux. Il est le chat, et Griezmann est la souris. Il entre dans l’appartement avec son arme à la main, il n’y aura pas d’échappatoire, il est préparé à tirer si jamais le français cherche à échapper à son destin. Paul voit des cartes mères et des puces sur le bureau de la chambre du hacker, mais pas d’ordinateurs ou de téléphones. Pas bon. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes à fouiller dans tous les recoins, Paul doit accepter, malgré sa colère, que Griezmann s’est fait la malle. Foutu gamin ! Il voit un papier sur un vase avec des fleurs qui semblent tout juste achetées. Il le prend dans sa main malgré ses nerfs qui menacent d’exploser.

« C’était un bon rendez-vous, inspecteur. En espérant vous revoir très bientôt. »

Paul va le tuer, il n’y aura pas de procès. Il n’y aura qu’une gorge entre ses mains.

Fin


End file.
